


Gavin’s “Not as Shitty as it Could’ve Been” Day Off

by ilovemiax



Series: Accidental Kisses [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Communication, Connor and Nines are brothers, First Time, Hank Anderson is a Good Dad, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Wire Play, androids are self lubricating, because they need to have a healthy relationship, gavin had cats and they all have terrible names, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: After that accidental kiss with Nines, Gavin is less than pleased to see his android partner show up on his doorstep. And on his day off. Things can't possibly get worse.*Can be read as a standalone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is technically part 2 of Accidental Kisses but it can be read as a standalone. I hope you enjoy!

Gavin was supposed to have a relaxing day off at home with his five cats but instead the weather had to be a fucking asshole and snow. But not just snow, it had to be a fucking blizzard. A fucking blizzard that forced him to stay indoors which meant he couldn’t go to the store and pick up junk food and a six pack. He supposed he could just watch a game but who knew how long the power was going to last?

There was a knock on the door and Gavin glared. Now what? He sighed and went to the door. A quick look through the peephole had the detective groaning. How the fuck did that plastic asshole know where he lived? He opened the door and immediately scooped up the cat that tried to escape.

“What the fuck do you want, tin can?” RK900 stood awkwardly in front of him like he didn’t want to be there as much as Gavin didn’t want him to be there. 

Even though Nines resembled his older brother, he didn’t really pull off casual wear. Connor favored massive hoodies, horrifically colorful and fuzzy socks while Nines preferred clean cut clothing (when Hank forced him to wear something other than his Cyberlife jacket). It was very clear to Gavin that Hank was the one who dressed Nines that day. No perfectly fitting jeans or tailored jacket. Instead he’s got his long legs in proper snow attire, a Detroit PD sweatshirt, and puffy jacket.  _ “How very dad of Hank,” _ Gavin quietly notes. But of course there was a little touch of RK900’s style because his android partner wore a black turtleneck under his sweatshirt.

“Lieutenant Anderson and my brother are currently… preoccupied. I had nowhere else to go.” And by preoccupied, Gavin knew it meant that Hank and Connor were at work and Nines had nothing to do because God forbid Fowler give them all the same day off.

“Why not go to New Jericho?” Nines frowned his disapproval. Gavin knew it was kind of a low blow. Even though the androids at New Jericho were receptive to Nines’ presence and welcomed him with open arms, Nines was uncomfortable being around them. For what reason, Gavin didn’t know. He suspected it had something to do with being Connor’s replacement. Or that he was anti-social and scary as hell.

Gavin scowled and opened the door wider to let his partner in. It was already weird that Nines had come to Gavin in the first place. And as much as Gavin ripped on Nines for being an emotionless android, he knew that was nowhere near the truth. Nines had emotions but kept up a blank stoic face and there were only three people in the entire world who would know if Nines was having an emotion. Connor (fucking obviously), Hank (because the washed up has-been adopted Nines as his second android kid), and Gavin himself. It had taken a lot of time and a lot of work, but Gavin could at least pride himself in the fact that he knew his partner just as well as that tin can’s family did.

“Well?” Gavin demanded when Nines did nothing to enter his home, “get inside. You’re letting all the fucking heat out.” Nines stepped into Gavin’s home and stood by the door. Gavin kicked his door shut and put his cat back on the floor who went to RK900 choosing to rub herself all over his black pants.

And just like a magnet, three of Gavin’s cats revealed themselves from various hiding places and began crowing Nines. Gavin watched as Nines’ LED spun yellow and then settled on it’s regular calm blue.

Gavin looked around for his fifth cat, “Huh.” He caught Nines’ questioning look as the android bent down to pet the surrounding cats. “I don’t see Syphilis anywhere.”

There was a spark of alarm, confusion, and then realization in Nines’ eyes. He narrowed his eyes at Gavin, “You named your cat Syphilis?”

“Yeah,” the detective answered as it were the most common name for a pet cat. He pointed at the other cats naming them as he did. “That one’s Chlamydia, Gonorrhea, Herpes, and the really fat one is Hepatitis.”

Nines was appalled, “Those are horrible names!”

Gavin snorted, “They’re fucking great names.”

“They’re sexually transmitted diseases.”

“What’s your point?” Gavin spared another glance around the kitchen before he finally spotted Syphilis hiding from on top of the refrigerator. “Of fucking course that’s where you are.” Gavin walked to the fridge and snagged his cat before the anti-social feline could slip away. Unceremoniously, he placed the yowling cat in his partner's arms.

For a moment everything was quiet and Gavin took a short moment to revel in the sight of RK900 surrounded by his cats. He looked so  _ human  _ that it was a little off putting. “Who are you and what have you done to my partner.” He muttered softly.

He didn’t think that Nines heard until the android looked at him, clearly scanning him. “I’m not detecting any brain injury or-”

“It’s a fucking figure of speech dipshit,” Gavin snapped. Mood over. Gavin went back to scowling and flung open his refrigerator with more strength than absolutely necessary. Two beers left. Gavin grabbed one and then hesitated.  _ “Fuck it. _ ” He thought and grabbed the other one too. “Catch.” He threw the other beer bottle at Nines who caught it.

Nines started while Gavin popped his open and drank deeply. “What the fuck are you staring at? Drink it.”

RK900 gave his partner an annoyed look. Was Gavin trying to rile him or goad him into conflict by handing him something he didn’t need or couldn’t have? To prove that he wasn’t human no matter how much he tried to integrate into society. It wasn’t his fucking fault CyberLife decided to program him without the social relations protocols that Connor had.

“For fucks sake,” Gavin snapped, “you can drink can’t you?”

Nines did his best to keep his annoyance in check. It was something he and Connor had been working on. Nines wanted to be sociable, he really did. It was already a struggle to deal with the other officers in the precinct (and even when he was on a case) but Gavin made really fucking difficult. Nines couldn’t explain why he kept putting up with Gavin’s bullshit even though Captain Fowler had let him know that he didn’t have to stay with Detective Reed.

“I have the capacity to consume liquids but have no need to. Which is information you already possess,” Nines couldn’t stop the bite in his words. Apparently it was enough to scare the cats and they vanished from Nines’ lap much to the android’s displeasure.

“Yeah,” Gavin shot back, “I fucking know that. I just want to know what’ll happen if you fucking drink it?”

“I don’t-”

“Like will you get drunk?”

Nines paused. It was something he hadn’t actually considered. He never tried and hadn’t really bothered to find out. For a while his LED spun yellow before he admitted sourly, “I don’t know.”

“Well why don’t we fucking find out?” Gavin smirked as if it were the most logical conclusion. “It would be great if you plastic fucks can get drunk.”

**// Nines:** Connor, have you tried drinking before?

**// Connor:** Liquids?

**// Nines:** Alcohol.

**// Connor:** No, why? What’s going on?

**// Nines:** Gavin wants me to drink with him.

**// Connor:** Hank says you don’t have to if you don’t want to. And he says he’ll kick Gavin’s ass if- I don’t want to repeat what he just said. Just be careful if you do.

**// Nines:** I’m always careful… Thank you.

**// Connor:** You’re welcome :)

Gavin watched Nines’ LED spin yellow for a while and knew exactly what was happening. “Did you just consult your fucking brother?”

“Yes.”

“For fucks sake. Don’t be such a pussy and drink the fucking beer.” Nines shot him a dirty look and popped the cap maintaining eye contact with Gavin. The move went straight to Gavin’s dick and he found himself replaying the memory of their accidental kiss from last week.

Still keeping eye contact, Nines tilted the bottle back and drank exposing his smooth neck that Gavin wanted to wrap his hands around (to strangle of kiss, he wasn’t sure. Both perhaps.) He watched as his partner finished the bottle. RK900 licked the edge of the bottle. His pink tongue darting out to capture the last bits of liquid. Gavin swore Nines was doing it on purpose.

Nines was absolutely doing it on purpose. The second his mouth was around the bottle, Nines had sensed Gavin’s arousal like he did in the break room. Dipping into his own selfish curiosity, Nines kept doing what he was doing in order to see how long it would take Gavin to break.

Unbeknownst to Gavin, the stoic android couldn’t get his stupid fucking human partner out of his head. That stupid fucking kiss had done something and fucked up his processors. Connor (rA9 bless his brother’s perpetual optimism and endless patience with him) had told RK900 it wasn’t a fuck up but rather it was a new feeling. One that unfortunately Connor couldn’t explain and there was absolutely no way Nines was going to ask Hank about it (no matter how much Connor insisted that Hank could help him. He liked Hank just fine but going to his father figure for advice on feelings- especially the ones concerning his partner- was not the best idea.) It was new feeling that Nines didn’t like because it kept nagging at him.

“What the fuck,” Gavin managed to ground out trying to mentally force his growing erection down, “you can’t just drink it all at once.”

Nines shrugged, finally getting up from the floor. “Why not?”

Gavin watched as Nines tossed the bottle into recycling. “You’re supposed to enjoy it.” He scowled and sipped his own drink. It was getting warm and unpleasant now. “You know like a normal fucking person. You drink beer with friends. Slowly. Not fucking all at once. Savor it, enjoy it, or whatever.”

_ Friends.  _ Is that what they were? Nines found himself feeling uneasy with Gavin’s admittance (or accidental slip of the tongue) that they were friends. Nines was annoyed that he wasn’t sure why  _ friends _ didn’t sit right with him.  _ What does that mean? What do I want us to be?  _

“I did enjoy it.” Nines moved closer until he was nearly towering over Gavin. “Immensely.” His gray eyes bored into his partner’s. 

Gavin was unable to stop the shiver and rush of arousal. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Nines’. “ _ Does he have to be standing so fucking close?”  _ Gavin tried to command his erection to stop, but of course his dumb ass dick wouldn’t listen. The detective swallowed hard trying to quell the dirty thoughts that rose to the surface of his brain. He wanted to crash his lips against Nines’ and feel his partner’s cock grinding up against his own. Gavin wanted to throw Nines on his bed - better yet right there on the kitchen floor - and ride him until his partner short circuited and filled Gavin’s ass with whatever passed as android jizz. “ _ Is Nines even turned on by this? Or is he just doing it to fuck with me?” _

“I don’t fucking get it.”

That stopped Gavin’s dirty thoughts from surfacing, “What?” Nines’ face remained expressionless and Gavin would’ve thought he was angry except for the spinning yellow LED with the occasional flicker of red. He was… distressed? Something was going on inside his partner’s brain and Gavin was curious.

Gavin put his beer bottle on the counter and put some space between them. He could tell that Nines needed him for something and now was definitely not the appropriate time to be having a boner. “What don’t you get?”

Nines waved a frustrated hand between them, “This.”

“You have to be more specific than ‘this’ Nines. What about us?” Gavin watched his LED spin red and then back to yellow.

“I didn’t like when you called us friends.” 

Gavin’t heart sank. Of course he didn’t. Stupid. What the fuck was he thinking? “Sorry,” Gavin grumbled and grabbed his beer again this time drinking the rest of the bottle, “fucking thought we were.” He needed something stronger. Maybe he should risk the blizzard and get something.

Nine’s LED blinked a rapid red. “I don’t know!” He ended up shouting and startling the detective. There was so much build up inside him; emotions that he didn’t know how to deal with. “ _ How the fuck did Connor even manage this shit?”  _ He glared at Gavin.

Yeah, Gavin was definitely not drunk enough for this. Or was he not sober enough for this? Clearly, Nines was having some kind of… label crisis? Emotional crisis? Fuck, he was not equipped for any of this. Maybe he should call Connor or Hank. They would know what to do. “You’re not making any fucking sense.”

“I don’t know how to fucking make sense!” Nines snapped at him, “I don’t know why! I don’t get it! I don’t want to be friends but I don’t know what I want!”

That gave Gavin so pause. “You don’t want to be friends?”

“No, I fucking don’t!” Nines faltered realizing that he’d just lashed out and was probably giving Gavin the wrong idea. Shit, if Gavin got the wrong idea, he might go to Fowler and request a different partner and Nines might lose him. He didn’t want to lose Gavin. 

Nines did his best to explain what he meant before Gavin decided to kick him out of his house, “I- It… it felt… it didn’t feel right when you called us friends. But-” Gavin waited patiently while Nines struggled to find the words he needed to express what was happening in his brain. “-I know we fit the definition of friends. So, I don’t understand why it doesn't feel right to me.”

“How come?” Gavin cringed at his own words. Nines didn’t know why, that’s why he was frustrated. “That’s not what I meant,” Gavin corrected, “I meant more of- what do you feel when you think of-” he waved a hand between them like Nines had done earlier, “-this.”

Nines hesitated and gave Gavin a side eye. Could he actually tell Gavin that he couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss? A pre-construction came up inconclusive further frustrating the RK900. He could factor in Gavin’s arousal and subsequent masturbation hidden in the bathroom, but during his research of the human body it turned out humans were pretty much turned on by anything. So Gavin’s reaction to him meant absolutely nothing.

“I-I-” Nines cursed his stutter. He was supposed to be CyberLife’s most advanced android and here was was fucking stuttering and unable to process what the fuck was happening in his head. “Fuck! I can’t stop- I can’t-” Fuck it. Nines fisted Gavin’s shirt and smashed their lips together teeth banging painfully together.

Gavin froze with the sudden contact of their lips. What the fuck? It took all of Gavin’s willpower not to deepen their kiss, strip all his clothes off and beg Nines to fuck him right then and there. 

Instead, he did the asshole thing and pushed Nines as hard as he could screaming, “What the fuck!” It was the wrong move and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 99% smut. Enjoy!

Nines’ LED was flashing a bright red and the android honestly looked like he might start crying. His face quickly blanked and he stood up straight as if nothing had just happened. “I apologize Detective Reed. It won’t happen again. I will request a transfer-”

“Fuck, no! God fucking damn it! Nines, I didn’t-”

“I understand that kissing you was a mistake.” Nines was already making his way to the door; his LED still blinking red.   
“It wasn’t a fucking mistake, alright!” He rushed forward and grabbed Nines who froze. It would be so easy for Nines to break free and shove Gavin away but he didn’t. “Just fucking wait a minute, alright?” Gavin didn’t let go of Nines’ arm in fear that his partner would just leave if he didn’t. “I, fuck. That wasn’t a fucking mistake. I wanted you to kiss me.” Nines’ face was still blank and his LED flashed yellow but went right back to red. “Fuck, do you even know how often I keep thinking about our fucking kiss in the break room?” Again, Nines said nothing but his LED was filtering in more yellow now. At least that was a good sign. “I’m sorry, I should’ve pushed you away. I was just… fuck, I was just surprised that’s all.” Finally Gavin let go of Nines’ arm. “I didn’t even know you liked dudes, hell, I still fucking don’t. I just figured you’re you and I’m, well, me. I’m such a fucked up asshole it doesn’t make sense that anyone would want me.”

That finally got a reaction out of his android partner and the blank look on his face disappeared. “I want you.” Nines’ voice was so soft and so shy that it sent Gavin’s head fucking reeling. He didn’t like that he was the one who hurt Nines and made him sound like that. God, he was such a fucking asshole. “I want more than a kiss.”

“Fuck, Nines.” This time it was Gavin’s turn to grab Nines and tiptoe to press a kiss to his partner’s lips. It was softer this time, no teeth, no banging of skulls, just soft lips. Nines arms wrapped around Gavin’s waist pressing them closer until Nines could feel Gavin’s erection up against his own. They pulled away for a moment just to stare at each other in shock of their mutual understanding that both wanted to fuck each other. Something nagged at the back of Gavin’s mind.  _ Was it just a fuck?  _ He didn’t want it to be. He wanted more.  _ So much more. _

But, no more words were passed between them as lust took over and both were ravishing each other. Their mouths were open using their tongues to fight for dominance. Gavin grunted into their kiss as Nines backed him into the counter and lifted him. Gavin wrapped his legs around Nines’ waist and tugged him closer grinding up against Nines’ erection.  _ “Good to know he’s packing,”  _ Gavin grinned to himself. He couldn’t wait to feel that inside him. Or was Nines more the type to get fucked than do the fucking? Both? Either way, Gavin didn’t really care. He wanted Nines more than he had ever wanted anyone in his whole fucked up life.

Gavin kissed Nines hard his fingers finding purchase in the android’s hair. He tugged lightly wordlessly asking Nines if he could kiss down his neck. Luckily, Nines took his meaning and tilted his head back exposing his neck. Gavin kept kissing Nines’ lips before slowly working his way down and sucking on his partner’s neck.

Nines let out a loud satisfied groan. The sound shot directly to Gavin’s cock and he thrust his hips towards Nines. The RK900 moves his hands down to grip the detective’s ass and pull him closer. Gavin gasped into Nines’ neck and his hands flew up to grab at the android’s sweater. His hand brushed against the back of Nines’ neck and-

_ Nines fucking moaned in the absolute filthiest way possible.  _

“What was that?” Gavin asked with a hint of concern. As much as would like to believe he just made Nines moan like that, some part of him was scared that he’d done something wrong.

Nines shivered resisting the urge to lean back into Gavin’s hand. “It… I don’t know,” he admitted breathily. Whatever it was, it had felt  _ good  _ and Nines wanted more of it. He wanted to feel that spark of electricity that stirred arousal within himself.

“Did I short circuit you or something?”

Nines shook his head. “Do it again,” he ordered.

Gavin looked skeptical but did as he was old and ran his finger against the back of Nines’ neck. Like before a loud breathy moan escaped the RK900’s mouth. The noise was positively pornographic and shot directly into Gavin’s dick. “Oh fuck, Nines. You’re so fucking hot.”

Nines was no longer the composed stoic android detective whose personality perfectly rivaled Gavin’s. He was a whimpering, quivering mess moaning and rutting against his equally horny partner. Nines couldn’t help his grip tightening painfully on Gavin’s arm. The sensation was too much but at the same time not enough.

RK900 involuntarily let his skin fade away and the plastic open to reveal his wires underneath. He heard Gavin whisper a soft swear but dug his fingers into the open chassis. Nines let out a particularly loud moan as Gavin gave a sharp tug to a wire sending static into his vision.

“A-ah! Gavin, fuck! Fuck, please, do that again!” Nines’ face turned blue as he realized the words slipped out.

“Y-yeah,” Gavin breathed out sounding just as wrecked, “Nines, oh fuck. Will you- will you come from this?” 

Nines only let out a whine bucking his hips forward into Gavin and leaned heavily against his partner. His legs were barely able to hold him up anymore. Gavin seemed to take the hint because he rubbed two wires together and Nines’ legs gave way; Gavin’s hand slipping out in the process.

Gavin jumped down from the counter to join Nines on the floor and immediately stuck his hand back inside his partner’s neck. He reveled in the noises Nines was making wanting to make his partner feel even better. Gavin wanted to listen to Nines make those noises forever. Pride filled the detective’s chest knowing that he was the first one (and hopefully only one) who could make Nines react this way. Nines was  _ falling apart  _ all because of him and the feeling was absolutely addictive. A gasp and whine followed by Nines pressing back into Gavin’s hand told the detective that Nines was about to come.

“Go on,” Gavin gasped shocked by how this was affecting his own voice, “come for me Nines.” He tugged at a wire hard and rubbed them together with such force that Nines let out a loud static filled cry. The android's body shook and his grip of Gavin became almost unbearable. His LED flashed red as Nines came in his pants staining the front.

Gavin retracted his hand and hugged Nines through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Suddenly, he froze.  _ Was that Nines’ first fucking orgasm?  _ It had to be, right? The android followed him everywhere and when he wasn’t with Gavin he was with Hank or Connor.

Nines pulled away from Gavin with concern in his eyes, “Gavin? I’m detecting an increased heart rate and a sudden drop in you libido. Did I do something to offend you?”   
“NO!” Gavin was too fast to answer and his tone made him cringe. “Fuck, you didn’t do anything wrong Nines. I just-” he hesitated before spitting out the question, “-was that your first?”

“My first time experiencing arousal and orgasm?”

Gavin winced. Why did Nines have to be so blunt about it? “Uh, yeah.”

“Arousal, no. Orgasm, yes.” Nines shifted and then his LED flashed red for a moment as he felt the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants beginning to grow cold.

Gavin looked down. He felt slightly horrible, but he laughed and grabbed Nines’ tugging him towards his bedroom. “Let’s do this properly tin can.”

 

Gavin and Nines were a hot sweaty mess in the five minutes it took them to reach Gavin’s bedroom. It would’ve taken a lot less time if they hadn’t stopped to shuck off all but their underwear and messily kiss each other with the vigor of horny teenagers.

With a sharp kick, Gavin managed to get the door to his room open and stumble backwards pulling Nines with him. Unfortunately, Syphilis had found her way into Gavin room and- ignorant of the couple’s heated moment- weaved her way around Nines’ legs. It caused them both to stumble resulting in Gavin being forcefully slammed against the wall.

Gavin couldn’t help the sharp moan that escaped his lips. Nines detected a spike of arousal in his partner and he looked down at his detective with raised eyebrows. Gavin growled and grabbed Nines urging the android to push him into the wall again.

Nines obliged and pushed Gavin harder. The detective let out a loud moan. Something in Nines awaked and he grabbed Gavin effortless tossing him into the bed.

“Holy shit!” Gavin was more turned on that he had ever been. He knew he was a sucker for being manhandled, rough sex, BDSM- well, he was a fucking masochist after all. He stuck his ass out to Nines. “Hit me,” he ordered.

Nines seemed hesitant, but he did as Gavin asked and smacked his ass with considerably less force than what Gavin wanted. “That was pleasurable for you?”

Gavin’s face went beet red. He thought Nines was going to go along with it not ask questions. But he supposed that at least he was asking questions rather than going along with something he might not actually enjoy. “Did you just fucking scan me?”

“I couldn’t help it. Besides,” Nines smirked and smacked Gavin’s ass harder, “it was pleasurable for me was well.”

“Holy shit, fuck yeah!” Gavin grinned and wiggled his ass encouraging Nines to hit him again.

“Wait,” Nines quickly stopped and just let his hand rest on Gavin.

Worry shot through Gavin and tried to scramble up to face Nines. However, the android kept him pinned. It would’ve been a turn on except that Gavin was too preoccupied with why Nines had stopped. He was scared that suddenly Nines wasn’t having fun or maybe he straight up just lied about being turned on by spanking.

“I have just researched and found that safe words are common in sexual situations where physical harm occurs.” Nines let Gavin go that time.

The detective took the time to properly sit in Nines lap keeping his legs around the android's waist. “You seriously just googled what safe words were?”

“I googled what the proper etiquette for spanking was.”

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Gavin was smiling. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled like that. Without warning he launched himself and Nines and kissed him passionately and with everything he had. Gavin heard Nines make a noise of surprise before melting into the kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other changing the moment from heated to passionate. It felt like there was no one else in the world except for them and Gavin wanted it to last forever.

Gavin ground his clothed dig against Nines and relished in their shared moan. “Nines, fuck, I need you to fuck me.”

“I thought you wanted to get spanked?”

“Yeah, but not right now. I just want your cock in my fucking ass. Besides, we can do that later.”

“There’s going to be a later?” Nines looked so hopeful that Gavin felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Did Nines really think this was going to be a one time thing?

Gavin scoffed off the guilt, “Of fucking course! This isn’t a one and one type of bullshit.”

“Good,” Nines growled and tightened his grip on Gavin’s ass, “because I wasn’t going to let you.” He flipped Gavin on his back tearing away at his boxers.

“Lube!” Gavin quickly remembered and tried to sit up but Nines pushed him back with just the right amount of force. It nearly made Gavin come right then and there.

Nines removed his boxers and leaned over Gavin to whisper hotly in his ear. “Androids are self lubricating.” He proved it by rubbing the head of his cock, gathered the lube that was excreted, and stuck two fingers in Gavin’s mouth.

_ Was that fucking cherry flavored?  _ Gavin let out a moan of surprise and sucked Nines’ fingers with just as much enthusiasm as if it were his dick. Nines removed his fingers and then nipped at Gavin’s ear drawing out a moan. A quick bit of research told Nines exactly what he was supposed to do. Not knowing how to have sex until the moment of was exactly the type of secret Nines was going to take to the grave- if he hadn’t paused just long enough for Gavin to figure out what he’d just done.

“You don’t know what to do, do you?” Gavin just smiled. 

It wasn’t a condescending smile or something traditionally ‘Gavin-esque’, but rather a gentle one. Something that Nines (or anyone except for Tina and the cats) had never been privy to. There was a soft side to Gavin and Nines loved it. “ _ Love? I’m in love with Gavin?” _

“I know how to have sex,” Nines answered confidently showing down his internal thoughts of love- he could deal with it later. To demonstrate, he lined his cock up with Gavin’s entrance and pushed in bottoming out.

Gavin threw his head back with a choke and moan. Nines was fucking  _ huge. _ “Oh fuck,” he groaned, “I take it back. You absolutely know what to do.” Nines was about to wait for Gavin to adjust but- “Move tin can. I can take it.” A fast scan told RK900 that Gavin could absolutely take it and slid back out to push back in.

Nines gasped at the feeling and had to stop on his own account. The feelings were just too much and his sensitivity was too high. He was tempted to turn it down, but decided against it. He wanted to feel Gavin as much as he could and didn’t want to dull it by turning down his pleasure sensors.

Gavin pressed a hand to Nines’ chest watching the LED flicker through red, yellow, and blue. He marveled at how human his partner was. He watched the blue flush spread across Nines’ chest and face as his partner tried to catch the breath he didn’t need. “You okay?” He asked.

Nines nodded. “It- it’s a lot,” he admitted, “I don’t want to come too fast. I’ve researched that it’s bad etiquette.”

Gavin grinned, “Do androids have a refractory period?”

Nines searched his systems and nodded. “Yes, but I can override it.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Gavin rolled his hips impaling himself further on Nines’ cock.

RK900 let out a choked moan and responded by thrusting his hips hard. That time it was Gavin who choked and moaned. Nines grinned showing of pearly sharp teeth and thrust again. The feeling was absolutely intoxicating. He leaned over Gavin taking the moment to sink his teeth into his partner’s shoulders.

Pain mixed with pleasure and Gavin threw his head back exposing his neck. “Fuck, do that again!” Nines moved up and bit down on Gavin’s neck sucking and kissing. “Yes, oh fucking- shit! Mark me, Nines! Make me yours! I want you so bad!” Nines made a mental note to research dirty talk for next time. It seemed to be another turn on for Gavin and he wanted to know just how many ways he could make Gavin scream his name.

“Harder! Fuck me harder!” Gavin whined and Nines broke. He fucked Gavin as hard as the detective’s body could take. Nines could feel something building up inside of him and pooling.

“Gavin-” Nines groaned but the warning came too late. He spilled inside Gavin filling him up.

Gavin let out a filthy moan as he felt Nines coming inside him. He opened his eyes not realizing he’d closed them, to watch Nines’ LED cycle red with his orgasm. 

Gavin was mesmerized by RK900’s face. His mouth was open and eyes were shut as his was lost in his pleasure. Gavin loved how Nines’ grip on him grew tighter and clung to him like a lifeline. His partner was gasping with oversensitivity and trembling with the aftershocks.

Gavin had a sly idea and took Nine’s momentary lapse of coherence to flip them over. Nine’s cock fell out of Gavin’s ass but it was quickly shoved back inside as Gavin seated himself on his partner. He sighed with satisfaction as he felt Nines’ cock squelch back inside him.

Nines gasped with the sudden sensation and shoved aside his refractory protocol. RK900 couldn’t tear his eyes away from Gavin who continued to bounce himself up and down on his cock and moan like a programmed Traci. The look of Gavin’s face (plus the scans) confirmed that he was in a state of total euphoria. Was getting penetrated really that amazing? He knew that fucking Gavin felt like the most amazing thing in the world. Nines bucked his hips up smacking directly into Gavin’s prostate. The human let out an obscene moan and dropped himself down on Nines as hard as he could.

“Fuck, Nines, do that again! Please!” Gavin started babbling as Nines obliged. The android latched his hands onto Gavin’s hips hard enough to bruise. He held Gavin in place and thrust his hips upwards as hard as he could without causing real damage.

Gavin was  _ loud _ . He cried out and grabbed into Nines’ wrists holding tight and let his legs turn to jelly. “More!” Gavin couldn’t stop himself from begging.

Nines got lost in their motions and the overwhelming pleasure of it. He could feel his orgasm building again, but this time he wanted Gavin to come first. He angled his dick and slammed into his partner’s prostate hard.

Gavin fell apart and came shaking and trembling. His muscles spasmed involuntarily and he grabbed onto Nine’s chest. His arms became jello and refused to support him any longer so he fell forward moaning obscenely in Nines’ hear.

The sound was just about the hottest thing Nines had ever heard and he came in the second after. His synthetic semen added stimulation to Gavin’s abused prostate and it caused Gavin to whimper with pleasure. There was another whimper as Nines’ dick slid out of Gavin with a lewd squelching noise. Light blue thirium based semen dribbled out of the detective and onto the bed.

For a moment both were still content to lazily make out, but it didn’t take long for both of them to get hard again. “Does it really feel that good?” Nines asked as Gavin came down from his high. “My scans indicate that it does but I would like to hear it from you.”

Gavin grinned, “Fuck yeah it does.” He glanced over at his partner and gently tapped the spinning yellow LED with a teasing smile. “Why, do you wanna get fucked?” Nines couldn’t hide the bright blue blush that spread across his face. Gavin’s mouth opened into a broad smile and he kissed Nines. “Fuck, Nines you do.” The detective was practically drooling at the opportunity to make RK900 feel just as good at Nines had made him feel. “Please let me fuck you. Nines, I want to make you feel good. Let me make you feel good.”

Gavin really didn’t have to beg for Nines to agree but it made the moment that much hotter. He nodded swallowing thickly. “Yeah,” he swallowed down his sudden anxiety, “yeah, I want you to fuck me.” His LED however gave him away really fast.

“Nines, I can see your little light thingy. It’s red.”

RK900 clamped a hand over it. “I want you to fuck me.”

Gavin grabbed his wrists, “Covering it doesn’t make it stop lighting up. Talk to me.”

“I am apprehensive about the pain. I have read that anal sex is painful for the first time.”

“Connor told me androids couldn’t feel pain.”

Nines raised an eyebrow taking the time to remind Gavin, “Deviants do. I also don’t know what it’s like to not feel pain since I was born a deviant.”

Gavin froze. Androids could feel pain. So that meant- He looked at Nines with horror and anger in his eyes. “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” He forced his tears down. “You’re telling me that you fucking  _ felt  _ it when you dove in front of that goddamn bullet for me!?”

“That was two months ago. I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

“RELEVANT!? I almost fucking  _ lost  _ you!” Gavin’s eyes were wet and he struggled to keep his voice from cracking.

Nines blinked and forced down the feeling of regret and the bubble in his throat. Whatever that feeling was, he didn’t appreciate it. “You also did not care about me two months ago.”

“Well, past Gavin was an asshole and he can go fuck off.  _ I  _ fucking care about you, Nines! I fucking care about your stupid, dumb fucking self because I fucking love you, you stupid fucking plastic prick!”

_ Love.  _ There it was. That feeling that Nines couldn’t define. It had a name now.  _ Love.  _ It felt right to hear Gavin say it. He wanted to hear Gavin say it again, but more importantly he wanted to say it back.

Gavin stuttered realizing what he’d just said, “Nines, I-”

“I love you too, Gavin.” His LED cycled blue and RK900 intertwined their fingers. He kissed the detective’s hand making the man sputter before rubbing tears out of his eyes.

“Fuck you asshole,” he growled with no real malice and kissed Nines.

Nines smiled and kissed him back, “That’s the idea, Detective.” He spread his legs letting Gavin settle between them. “Will you fuck me now? I want to know how good you felt.”

“Wow, you really know how to get the mood back,” Gavin laughed through the crack in his voice. He leaned over Nines and kissed him softly. “Stupid plastic prick,” he murmured fondly.

Gavin grabbed his cock to- “Hang on, wait.” RK900’s mouth twitched with impatience. “Do you… need lube?”

Nines resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I already informed you that I am self lubricating.”

“Right yeah, I just didn’t know if it applied to your asshole.”

“It does.” Suddenly, there was a mischievous glint in Gavin’s eye and he pulled away from Nines and began rubbing Nines’ perfectly toned thighs.

“What are you doing?”

Gavin grinned and ran his hands over Nines’ thighs positioning his face between Nines’ legs. “Relax, I promise this is going to feel amazing.”

“Gavin, I- AH!” Nines couldn't stop his cry of pleasure as Gavin swept his tongue over his hole. Lights were exploding behind his eyes. Nines had no idea what to do with his hands so he settled for fisting the sheets.

Gavin lapped at the cherry flavored lube dripping out his partner. It seemed the more he licked, the wetter Nines got. Gavin paused long enough to see the lube slowly, but steadily slipping out of the android. It was just about the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He glanced up to see just how wrecked Nines looked. And he looked like an angel with his glassed out eyes and disheveled brown hair. His chest was heaving and his grip on the blankets were so tight his plastic chassis was beginning to show.

Gavin brought a finger to Nines’ asshole and pushed it in making sure to keep an eye on Nines’ reaction. Nines gasped with the intrusion and gripped the blankets harder. Gavin wasn’t entirely sure if his partner was feeling pain or pleasure. “Nines?”

“I’m good,” RK900 strained, “just move.” The finger in his ass wasn’t unpleasant, the sensation was just unexpected. It didn’t feel good or bad until- Gavin crooked his finger and sent an overload of sensory input into Nines’ body.

The LED flashed bright red and RK900’s back arched off the bed crying out in ecstasy. He was shaking so bad that for the first time Gavin started to understand why people had a thing for virgins.

Nines’ voice was shaking with his unsteady breath, “W-what was that?”

“This?” Gavin gave him a shit eating grin and crooked his finger against that sensitive bundle of wires. The android jerked and cried out again. Gavin made a mental note to thank his brother for designing androids with simulated prostates. Also to chide him for being such a fucking pervert. But then again, Gavin was the one fucking the android and Elijah never had any inclination to touch his Chloes.

Gavin slipped in a second finger and pressed against the wires again soaking in the delicious sounds Nines was making. If he’d known that he could make Nines feel this good, he might’ve fucked the android sooner.

“G-gavin, please,” Nines whimpered, “I can’t take it anymore.”

Listening to RK900’s voice so full of static and thick with pleasure made Gavin’s cock throb. He let out a fast breath and pulled out his finger doing his best not to shove it back in when Nines nearly sobbed at the loss.

“Yeah- okay, fuck- I’ve got you.” Gavin lined up his cock and pressed in slowly gasping at how Nines’ heat was sucking him in.

“You don’t need to be gentle with me,” Nines smirked at Gavin’s clear apprehension about accidentally hurting the android.

Gavin stopped pushing altogether, “But what if you tear?”   
“I won’t. That orifice was designed specifically for sexual encounters. My body will stretch to accommodate you appropriately.”

The detective winced at the words because for some reason hearing Nines speak about his body (even though it was in technical terms) turned him on. “That was probably the least sexy way to say that.”

“But you still found it arousing,” Nines pointed out.

“Quit scanning me and just enjoy the moment.”

“I would enjoy the moment if you were actually fucking me.” Apparently, Nines could be even more impatient than Gavin because his long arms then latched themselves onto Gavins hips and forced him to thrust in all the way. As much as Gavin loved the feeling of a thick cock filling his ass, there was a small appeal to topping. Especially when that appeal was named Nines.

Okay, so maybe Nines realized he’d been way too impatient because his ass was really starting to bother him. Nines read that humans were supposed to breath during sex and although he didn’t need to it definitely helped with the uncomfortable stretch. Perhaps Gavin had been right and they should’ve gone slow. Oh well. He was grateful to Gavin for noticing his discomfort and even more so for not giving him a smug ‘I told you so’. Instead, the detective pulled out slowly and angled his hips. He thrust back in perfectly hitting that sensitive spot inside him. Sparks flew into his vision and Nines moaned low and obscenely.

Gavin was captivated by Nines. He felt his heart swell and couldn’t help but lean over to kiss the android. Gently, he moved his hips and found a steady rhythm. Soon, both were groaning and gasping unable to keep their hands off each other. Gavin leaned over to kiss Nines but found that Nines was too distracted, too consumed by the dick in his ass that they just ended up breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. They weren’t just fucking anymore. They were making love.

“Fuck, Gavin!” Nines moaned and wrapped his arms around Gavin.

Gavin sped up his pace feeling his orgasm building. He reached down and fisted Nines’ cock. That’s all it took for Nines to let out a choked moan and come in Gavin’s hand. The detective gasped with Nines’ clenching around him and came inside the android.

Spent, he pulled out of Nines loving how his cum dripped out of his partner’s ass. “Now we match,” Gavin smirked gesturing to his own still leaking asshole. He scooped up a bit of the cherry lube and jizz and stuck the finger in his mouth. Gavin watched as Nines’ eye grew wide with new arousal. But his LED spun yellow before settling back to a steady blue.

Nines groaned with the ache in his body and sat up. “My understanding is that it’s customary for both parties to part ways after intercourse is complete.”

“Fuck that,” Gavin growled, “I told you this wasn’t a fucking one time thing bullshit. Stay here. Humans sleep after sex.”

“I’m not human.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t take a moment to relax robocop.” Gavin patted the bed next to him and gestured for Nines to get closer. After a second, Nines reached out and grabbed Gavin holding him close. Gavin sighed with a smile and snuggled closer to Nines. His last fleeting thought before sleep took him was,  _ “Best day off ever.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpopular opinion: As much as I love Top!Nines and Bottom!Gavin > Nines should bottom more often.
> 
> This series isn't over yet! There's another fic I'm in the middle of writing and guess what? There's reference art!
> 
> On an entirely separate note: I take fic requests > they'll be posted in my other series [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1128110)
> 
> What'd y'all think? Let know in a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my red ice! Please feed my addiction <3


End file.
